crazy
by angle-of-love22
Summary: o.k. look my friend made this and she wanted me to post it o.k. so if you don't like its don't get mad at me thank u grammmer well suck


Thousands of girls where in rows of seats screaming and yelling

She was sitting there not making a word she had tight jeans on and black tank top her hair was a silk pink up to her shoulders emerald color eyes and pale skin

'Why am I here' she though then looked then looked over to her friend she had two buns in her brown hair she had red tank top and sort shorts she was standing up and yelling on top of her lunges see looked to the other side of her was a girl with a whit tank top jeans she had long silky bluesh hair her eyes where lavender eye she was standing she wasn't yelling up was smiling and was jumping

'That's why I'm here they what to show me some band' the girl with the two bund in her hair sat down

"Whats with the long face" she said

"I never hared of these guys and I'm board"

"But these aren't the guy I want you to see beside we got backstage pass to meet them" she said

"K but they be as good as you make them sound ten-ten," said the pink hair girl

"They'll be better"

"Here they come!!" yelled ten-ten then start to scram

A boy with brown hair and had purple face pant on came out and sat at the drums

Then a girl came out with blond hair in four ponytails with a bass guitar

And then a boy with blood red hair there was an tattoo on his forehead that said 'love' he had black eyeliner a round his eyes he had what looked like a dog caller on with spicks

He had a black shirt and ripped jeans on and carried a guitar on his back

"o.m.g. He's so hot," yelled ten-ten

"Sakura" she said to the girl with pink hair

"That over there is kankuro," she add pointing to the boy sating at the drums

"And that tamari" she said pointing to the sexy girl with the two big bassas.(he he)

"And last is the hottest boy ever gaara the lead singer" she said scaring the last part

Sakura looked up then kankuro started a beat tamari came in then gaara start to play

As he sang sakura can't help but look there where so many girls but she felt like her was looking at her, her heart was pounding like her heart could come out of her chest with each word that he said she felt like he was talking to her and her lone the consort past fast

"come on sakura hinata don't forget we have backstage pass" said ten-ten  
"But I cant. So stop being such a slut ten-ten"!! "Sakura!! Why are you being such a bitch today?" said ten-ten confused and upset. "Because I am friends with such a fucker!!" "who?" asked ten-ten. "you! Ten-ten!!" sakura said while pulling a kuni out of her ass and putting it to ten-tens throut. Then ten-tens blood splattered everywhere. As the blood went everywhere, gaara no sabaku smelled the mouth watering blood and went to enfestigate. When he got there he saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had long pink hair to her shoulders, and all the other goshy, goshy stuff about her face, big succulent breasts barly covered by whatever she was wearing, a tight ass covered in a tight pair even tighter pants, and she was soaked in the blood of the dead girl on the floor. Just then gaara got this uncontrolabl urg to fuck her. So he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "you! Whoever you are, I want, no need to do you!" " my names sakura,and im your biggest fan and I would love to make love with you mr. Sexy." He grined evily and turned with her to the back room. "stop." Said a deep voice. they turned to see sasuke. " your not having sex without me. Hope you don't mind a threesom sakura." She smiled as he walked over to them and helped gaara carry her to the room while they both started undoing there shirts and her pants. Right before they entered the room sakura turned to see hinata being raped by naruto, kiba, and shino. But she decided not to do anything. So she let the two sexy guys under her take her into the other room and make passsionet love to her. On stage konkero and temari just stared at there sick they looked at each other and shrugged. Konkero jumped down and helped hold down and rape hinata. Temari on the other hand went to find shikamaru with a condom in one hand, a vibrater in the other, and a big smirk on her face.

THE END (to all you mother fuckers)


End file.
